unbioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Metru nui
Metru nui was a huge and overpopulated city. The population was somewhere around 444,555,666,777,888,999. It was home to lots of thugs and strange people that like stale chocolate. It was also the place where Kapura filmed his movie. There were a million pogo stick stores, 444 office buildings, 3 bathrooms, 543 kissing booths and 55555555555 statues of Turaga Dume. Some of the statues showed him on the toilet, dancing to 30s music, and eating things that he found in his own trash can. This gave Dume a bad name so he fired the Po-Matoran carvers and hired new ones that made statues of him saving cats from trees, helping old people, hitting Strakk on the head, and being elected President.The city also is home to many wild animals that are tortured and mutated by Visorak as we speak. These animals are also famous for walking into a mcdonalds and dropping cash registers into the frying oil. On an occaision, they would jump in themselves and become the first ever wild fries. This franchise was a hit until the customers found out what was really in the wild fries. In other parts of the city, Akhmou was a traitor planning to betray mcdonalds to burger king. Turaga Dume found this out and put on his superhero jumpsuit. He started craving toilet paper and went home. When the obese turaga finally came out, it was time to fight. It was a rather cool battle, having the Matrix-style fighting. Ahkmou flushed Dume down the toilet, and about a month later, came back with suage all over his precious jumpsuit. He got angry and shoved Ahkmou into the fridge where he still is. The fridge is a landmark in Po-Metru, like everything else. In yet another part of the city, Dume hired Vakama to make the mask of time. Vakama made the mask, which Dume shattered on the ground because it did not match his clothes.One day the Brotherhood of Makuta was eating lunch at Mcdonalds when they found out that something was wrong. Ronald was beating Matoran up and making them into burgers. Chirox and Vamprah went to an old abandoned Mcdonalds and found out that the real Ronald McDonald was trapped in one of Avak's prisons and his clone was being taken over by Hakann's mental abilities. The Brotherhood did nothing about it, since they liked watching Matoran being dropped in frying oil.In yet ANOTHER part of this stupid city, Whenua got mad at his friends for making fun of him. He quit his job and lived in a tent store, scaring people away. The manager got really mad and beat Whenua up. When Whenua left, he stole the manager's ID card and started becoming a criminal. THis was a job for Turaga Dume! No, actually it wasn't. Here are the six metrus. Ta-Metru- The biggest metru and home to the snobby Ta-matoran that thought they were better that everyone because they were red and had the biggest metru. There are lots of foundaries, yet no one knows why. The Ta-Matoran carry banners that say SCROO THEY OTHER METROOS! WE ARE SIPERIOR CUZ WER RED. Or REDD PWNS, LUSERS! Or RED LEEDS ERVYTHING DOO TOO SIPEERIORITY! WE LOOOK DOWN ON OTHOR METROOS AND ENTEND TOO STAEE LIKE @$$HOLES! Ga-metru- Home to lots of school-lovers that think freshmen in college can't pass math 8. The least populated metru because no one thinks that they have to go to school to get a decent life. Onu-metru- Home of the archives, which is just an excuse to imprison wild animals and torture them with sticks. Mavrah went crazy and strangled all animals within 5 feet of him. Le-metru- This is the home of all the used car salesmen that SAY they're the manager, but do nothing but run stuff through the printer and pick papers up and down, even thoug they aren't really working. The chutes are also in this metru, transport tubes filled with lime kool-aid. This is my article so go screw up someone else's. Po- metru- The home of the carvers that are in charge of the Turaga Dume statues. The populace of this metru always argues with that of Ta-Metru on who's is the biggest. But the Ta-Matoran always won, you know, because they're red and red is superior. Ko-Metru- The Matoran here gaze into telescopes to make it look like they are working. They are all michigan fans and slay anyone who says the word redinculous.